The Many Colors of Draco
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: A series of one-shots written for the Color Challenge. Just Read. In-Progress. 3/9
1. Red

Red: Fire, blood, war, power, passion

"I can see the fire in your eyes, Granger. Do you really think you can beat me? Do you really think that you can overpower me? Well, think again, because it ain't happening."

"You talk too much, Malfoy."

Hermione Granger shot a nasty hex at Draco Malfoy. She didn't know why he came into her house and attacked her, but she refused to let him destroy her. Unfortunately for Hermione, Malfoy easily dogged her hex.

"How about you let me see that fire intensify?" Malfoy said just loud enough for her to hear, before yelling out, "Fiendfyre!"

Large flames burst from Malfoy's wand and shot straight toward Hermione.

Thinking quick, Hermione shouted, "Aguamenti!" which caused water to rupture from the tip of her wand. The water and fire hit each other with force.

The water quickly put out the fire, and that, in turn, infuriated Malfoy.

"Diffindo!"

Hermione tried to jump out of the curse's way, but was too slow, and therefore she gained a large bleeding gash on her right shoulder. She cried out in pain and shock. While Malfoy basked himself in his own pride and glory, Hermione sent out the disarming charm, knocking Malfoy's wand from his hand.

"Accio." Hermione said before Malfoy could manage to reach his wand.

Once Malfoy's wand hit Hermione's hand, she snapped it in half without a second thought.

Angered by the breaking of his wand, Malfoy lunged at Hermione, knocking her to the ground. Hermione's wand fell from her hand and rolled a mere foot away. Hermione fought Malfoy the best she could, but he was stronger than her, and she was unable to push him off. She kicked hoping to knee him in the groin, but he pressed his legs together hard enough so that she couldn't move hers. He held her arms above her head, restraning her hands. All she could do is spit in his face.

Malfoy used his free hand to wipe off the spit, and then smeared it onto Hermione's carpet beside her head.

"Stupid mudblood." Malfoy spat at her before punching her in the face.

Though Hermione willed them not to, tears spilled from her eyes.

"I overpowered you." Malfoy whispered in her ear before letting out a hollow laugh.

"What happened to you, Malfoy?" The fire was dying from her eyes, her voice was quiet, and her body had given up fighting.

"What do mean, Granger?" He asked acting clueless.

"I mean what happened to last week? Last month? Last year?"

Malfoy only stared at her.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, so you don't remember all of those times in my bed? You don't recall all of those passionate nights from the past year? You have no memory of last week, when you told me that you love me?" She asked in a quiet yet seducing voice.

"Oh, that." Malfoy smirked. "What makes you think, any of that was real?"

"Because, I saw the way you looked at me." Hermione whispered, causing Malfoy to laugh again.

"I'm a very good liar, Hermione." He said in a voice that he had used to tempt her so many times before. "You should have learned a long time ago, that everything I do, is for me."

"But why?" Her tears fell from her eyes.

"I was given a job. Kill you, Potter closest living friend, or be killed. I did a fantastic job at getting close to you didn't I?" Malfoy reached out and grabbed Hermione's wand. "How about one last kiss before our final goodbye?"

Hermione knew she was going to die, and she that she shouldn't want her enemy to kiss her as bad as she did, but she did. So she let him. His lips were soft and light against hers. Their lips sat, barely touching, before his moved from her mouth to her ear.

"You know, I might have actually fallen in love with you, had you not been a Potter loving mudblood. Avada Kedavra." He whisper.

She saw green and then black.


	2. Orange

Orange: Fascination, Creativity, Attraction, Success, Stimulation

Orange. It was always his favorite color. Did you know that? It stood for so many different things. It was different. A unique color. Something that most people aren't fond of at first, but once they get past the loudness of it, they grow to love it. The color orange reminds him of you, although he would never admit it to anybody else.

Did you know that you fascinated him? No, you didn't, did you? He use to love watching you out of the corner of your eye. Seeing you yelling at your brother for being an idiot, and watching you stick up for Potter against everybody even when it caused you pain, always caused a fire to burn within him. He couldn't stop himself from watching you, studying you. He was always taught to hate your family. They are poor and blood traders, but you were too beautiful, too fascinating for him to hate.

Your creativity was amazing to him. Back when you were in third year, when you decided to get Potter to finally notice you, was the first time he truly felt jealous of anybody. You walked into the Great Hall with your skirt too short and your shirt too tight, and it was all for Potter. It was that day that he started thinking of you as a little minx. A creative little minx. Only somebody with that much creativity would be able to sow up a skirt that short and a shirt that tight. Short and tight enough to cause him to hurt. Yes, he knew you created them by hand. Maybe others couldn't tell, but to him, it was obvious.

That was also the day he realized how attractive he found you. You were turning into a woman, and he was turning into a man. He wanted you as any man would want a beautiful woman. He tried to deny it, even to himself. He manged to do pretty well for a while, but like all things, gravity pulled him back down. It was two years after Hogwarts when he saw you again in that dark muggle bar. He had a smirk on his face, and you had a smile on yours. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't him you was smiling at, but your girlfriends. It was obvious to him that you were well on your way to being drunk, and he wasn't about to let that chance pass him by.

He sat beside you, while you slurred about your success so far in Auror training. You told him that you had been made the leader of your group due to your wide knowledge of spells and curses. You were becoming successful, and you wanted everybody to know. But you were too drunk to realize who you were talking to. You were also too drunk to know that you were following your enemy to a bedroom upstairs.

Do you remember waking up the morning? Do you remember him lying there next to you, and how you freaked out and screamed? You accused him of rape, but he reminded you of how you followed him to the room. He reminded you of how you kissed him so eagerly, and of how you allowed him to push you back onto the bed. And just to make sure you wouldn't forget, he kissed you. He then proceeded to show you what had happened, and you didn't push him away.

Orange. That's the color that you remind him of.


	3. Yellow

Yellow: Sunshine, joy, happiness, intellect, energy

I know that I'm too nice too people and that I give them too many chances, but if you had seen him sitting against that tree the way he was, you would have tried to make him smile too.

Malfoy just sat there, staring out a the lake. I don't think he was really seeing anything at all. He seemed to be thinking. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was asleep, but he forgot to close his eyes. He wasn't really blinking much, and he wasn't moving at all, well unless you count his chest moving every time he breathed. I was waiting to see a smile, or at least a frown, anything at all to show that he was more than just a breathing body, but nothing came.. That's when I decided to approach him.

"You know, if you stare at the sun long enough you'll go blind, even if it is setting end easy to look at."

I sat down next to him, but not too close. I didn't want to freak him out.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" I didn't really expect him to answer him, but he could have at least looked at me, even glared, but still nothing. "Have you ever gone swimming in the lake before? I have. It's actually a lot of fun. And the Giant Squid isn't really all that scary. He won't bother you unless you bother him. He's so unlike the nargles running around the school. They're always stealing things, but all of the people here think it's other kids. I know the truth though."

I then thought it wish to switch positions. Instead of the Indian style that I've grown so use to, I decided to hug my legs to my chest.

"Won't you say something, Malfoy?" He stayed silent, but I was happy to see a twitch in his jaw. "You know what I did last night? I went and fed the baby Thestrals. You know what those are, right? They're winged skeleton horses. They pull the carriages. Did you know that? You can't see them though, can you? No, you can only see them if you have seen somebody die. Are you able to see them, Malfoy?"

Finally he looked at me. His expression was hard and reminded me of a statue, until he talked.

"What do you want, Lovegood?" His voice sounded raspy.

"To make sure you're okay." I said honestly

"I'm fine. Now do me a favor and go away." He looked away from me and back out at the lake. It was getting dark.

"Okay." I stood up. "But hey, if you ever need anything then I'm available. I'm a good listener." I then started to walk away.

I stopped and turned around, only to see a sad smile on his face. Satisfied, I took off in a run back to the castle, knowing that he would probably want to be alone.


End file.
